


Sometimes you have to let go

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of sadness, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: A relashinship can be strong. It can weather everything. But sometimes things simply don't work out.





	Sometimes you have to let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).

> Just a little something that I wanted to write. I hope you like it. I dedicated this story to EHC, because I think he is the best LiS writer on this board.

They were sitting in the truck. Rain drummed on the roof of it, slowly sliding down the front and out of view. The couldn't see the outside really, but neither looked at each other. They had just stopped and the music died down. 

A cellphone was buzzing for a moment and the blue-haired girl pulled out the device.

**Maxaroni**

History is sooooooo boring. Can't dead people leave us alone? ;_;

Chloe snorted in amusement at that state, could picture the brunette sitting on her desk in Blackwell groaning with her head in her hand while piles of books were stacked around her. Soft hipster music playing in the background. 

"Is that her again?" Courtney asked in an annoyed tone. Chloe looked up and to her partner and the smile faded from her face. Courtney was scowling hard at her while she had her arms crossed. The bluenette shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah, it's Max."

Courtney glared at her huffing. 

"It's almost like you were on a date with her Chlo."

Now the punk girl frowned, shaking her head. "No of course not. We two were out the night, remember?"

Courtney snorted. "Could have fooled me. You were hanging on your phone the entire time we were at the restaurant." 

Chloe reared up, even though embarrassment crept through her mind. She wanted to deny the things her partner was saying but it was true. She had written quite a lot with the tiny brunette over the course of the evening. Still, she wasn't someone who apologised easily. 

"So what? She is my friend? Am I not allowed to have friends anymore?"

Courtney stemmed her hands into her sides frowning at her. Her black hair fell over her shoulder while she glared at the blue-haired punk girl. 

"Of course you can! But this was our date-night yet you ignored me most of the time to write that stupid friend of yours."

Now Chloe glared back at her snapping. "Hey don't call her stupid Court! Her life isn't easy at the moment!" 

Courtney snorted a little. "Oh yeah? It was over four-month ago that she told her parents she is gay! By now she should have got the hang of it!"

Chloe shook her head, glaring at the woman in front of her. "Her fucking mother still refuses to talk to her at all! Her dad came somewhat around but fuck, have you any idea what it is like if your own family drops you? She needs me!"

Courtney pointed at her, hissing back. "You aren't her only friend Blue! She has others too. Let her go to Kate for once or Dana, both are quite familiar with her!"

Chloe shakes her head angrily. "You yourself moaned about the fact that Victoria and Kate spend so much time together. And Dana, yes she is friends with her but come on you know full well how uncomfortable Max is around her ever since they had that incident at that stupid Vortex Party."

It was true. Even though Max and Dana were friends, that party a few weeks back had caused problems. A very drunk Dana and a tipsy Max had made out quite frisky, even to groping and even after the weeks bygone, still hadn't talked about it and acted around each other like both were scared animals. 

"Fine but she can live for a few hours without you texting and calling. Hell, she survived five years without contact, she will be able to handle it for one evening."

Chloe slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. "Yes, she does. This is my job. I have to take care of her, has always been and will always be. I'm her captain!"

Courtney's eyes flashed and she shook her head vehemently. "Blue stop it. You are not responsible for her. I know that day has been hard on you, but you can't let that control your life."

The raindrops and Courtney speaking about something she didn't want to think about brought back the memories. Heavy rain. Cold wind. The fear in her veins, the throbbing of her heart. A slim figure at the edge of a tall building. The careful words that flowed out of her that day, while Max stood there, tears streaking down her face, only one step away from falling to her death. The relieve that came with the moment Max tumbled forward, onto the roof floor, into her arms. 

Chloe felt the sting of tears in her eyes, the burning sensation of her eyes watering. It had been the most horrible day of her life, even outshining her father's death. It had been painful to watch and even though she was extremely attentive after it, she stored away from the thoughts about it, barricade them undertones of other lines of thought, buried those, locked them away. 

Only sometimes, when it was late at night, at the time when everything was quiet and empty, no one there to talk to, no one there to listen to, she couldn't keep the gate closed. She couldn't keep her mind from raindrops and rooftops. 

Tears streaked down her cheeks as the bluenette shook her head. "I can't Court. She needs me!"

Court was crying too now. "I need you too!"

They both stared at each other, before the pounced at the other, their lips slamming, hands roaming through hair. It was a rough kiss full of emotion and feelings. There was biting, licking and scratching. It was exactly the kind of kiss they knew one and the other quite well. A groan escaped from Chloe's throat. Still, it felt different. There was a shift and like an itch in the back of her head, it wouldn't go away. It didn't feel like before, there was no fire in her chest, about to burst, no electric bolt that runs down her spine. It was still hot and sexy and under normal circumstances in about three minutes they would fuck like animals, groaning in pleasure and lust. It would lead to that. 

Or at least it usually did. But this was different and just when she wanted to break the kiss Courtney pulled back. Her eyes were still filled with tears, brimmed red.

"C-Chloe?" She asked, her voice breaking a little bit. 

The bluenette nodded, her forehead still resting against the smaller girls forehead. 

"yeah?" She croaked out, suddenly not feeling anything just numbness. Courtney closed her eyes and more tears welled out of them. 

"I'm not happy anymore." 

She didn't need to elaborate, Chloe knew what she was meaning. She slowly nodded, now closing her eyes too, while she sighed loudly. 

"Me neither."

They both leaned back, sitting in their places once more, staring out of the front window, it was still pouring like hell. The drumming of the heavy drops, hammering onto the roof was the only sound for a while, both of them coming to terms with what just happened. 

"This is it then." Courtney said, not looking over. She was surprisingly calm, void of any real emotion. Chloe blinked slowly while nodding. She also felt some form of shell shock at the moment. 

"I guess." 

Again quiet followed for a moment before Chloe reached for her keys. "I drive you home Court." She said quietly. The black haired girl eyed her up for a moment. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to." 

Chloe snorted, pointing out the window. "And throw you out of my car into that weather? Seriously you believe I would do that? We broke up but I don't hate you Court. Also, I would probably be killed by the Queen Bee if I did that."

The black-haired girl snorted a little, for a moment the mood lightened. "Probably."

They drove in pretty much silence, Chloe only growling at the weather when she had to slow down even more. When they came around the corner and the house of Courtney's parents came into view, the black-haired girl spoke quietly. 

"I don't hate you either Chloe." 

The bluenette shot her some sad smile for a moment and seconds later, she stopped in front of the house. Courtney unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over after a moment of thinking, hugging Chloe for a moment. 

"Stay safe Blue." She whispered into the punk's ear. Chloe nodded, hugging her back.

"You too Court." She mumbled, watching the girl leave the car and running through the rain. She only stopped looking when she saw the door open and Courtney's mother wave at her. She waved back before leaning back and sighing. 

The punk pulled out her phone, quickly sending a text. 

**Garbage-Punk**

Oi, Vicky. Take care of Court, would you?

She sighed again, leaning back once more. She pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. The cabin filled rather quick with smoke but even though it was raining so hard she couldn't open the window slightly. A buzzing sound made her look at her phone. 

**Snobby Princess**

What? Why? That's your job you lazy bumm. AND DON'T CALL ME VICKY OR I WILL KILL YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!

Chloe smiled a half-smile. 

**Garbage-Punk**

Just do it......Vicky.

After that, she took another drag from her cigarette before putting it out. Still holding her cellphone in her hand, she turned it slightly, before nodding to herself, making a call. After a moment the other side picked up.

"Caulfield?"

Chloe sighed, leaning against the steering wheel. 

"Hey, Max. How are you?" She asked, her head pretty empty. She heard a little shuffling. 

"I'm okay, History is still kicking my butt." 

Snorting Chloe shook her head. 

"Caulfield your butt is so small History wouldn't be able to hit it."

A dry ha-ha of fake laughter came through the phone. 

"Very funny Chloe. What's wrong? Why is it so loud on your side?"

Chloe looked at the roof of her truck, where the rain drummed its slow rhythm.

"I'm in the car, it's the rain. Nothing is wro...." Her voice trailed off a little, thinking. Max could be heard shuffling her phone around again. 

"Nothing is what? It's kind of hard understanding you." Max said, her voice a little louder. Chloe raised her head, rubbing over her forehead. 

"Look, Max, today was all kinds of shit. Can I come by?"

For a moment it was quiet before Max spoke and Chloe just knew her best friend had nodded, forgetting that Chloe couldn't see it. She was such a dork. 

"Uhm, sure, come by. History will be there tomorrow too." 

Chloe whispered almost her answer.

"Thanks, see you in five."

"Not if I see you first. Bye." Max laughed, before hanging up. 

Chloe took a deep breath, before again turning the keys in the ignition. 

The drive towards Blackwell was at the same pace as it had been before. Slowly her truck crawled through the town, not that she minded really. Her thoughts were strangely empty, no real thinking just being. She didn't feel grief or sadness, but only an empty space where her heart should be. Court and she had been together for almost a year now. It had been great fun, for the most part, a light and carefree relationship. Drinking, partying and lots and lots of kinky sex. But they didn't talk all that much really. It wasn't a deep connection, like in the love movies. And she wasn't sure what to feel about losing this now. 

Still, the great brick building came into view and like so often, she parked on the handicapped spaces. But when she turned off the ignition, Chloe looked out and saw a person standing on the stairs, a light blue umbrella over the head. Chloe raised an eyebrow and blinked for a moment in surprise. Then she quickly pulled open the door and jumped out. Sprinting across the parking lot she came over where Max was standing with a light smile on her face. 

Chloe came to a halt in front of her, blinking raindrops from her eyelashes.

"What are you doing here Max?" She asked in confusion. The smaller girl reached up with the umbrella, getting her under it as well. She snorted at the same time. 

"I came out here so you wouldn't be soaked to the bones when you reached my dorm you dufus. You know my clothes don't fit you."

Chloe stared at her in surprise. Then she laughed. 

"You are the best, you know that right Maximum friendship?"

Max snorted again, smirking at her. "Oh shut it. Now as much as I like standing here talking with you, my jeans are still getting wet and it is cold here. Come let's get inside, I'm sure Dana has some sweatpants she can borrow you." 

Nodding Chloe walked beside her slightly humming best friend. 

Like she promised, Dana had some dry clothes for her, even though she and Max blushed like mad when encountering each other. It was awkward and weird but still. A short time later they sat huddled in warm blankets and comfortable clothes on Max's bed, just looking out. For a while, they just sat there, not talking. Chloe was drying her hair with a towel.

Then Max looked over, watching her for a while until Chloe noticed she was watched and looked up. She only raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

MAx shrugged. "You tell me. You called wanted to come over. Is there a reason?"

Chloe snorted nudging her. "Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" 

Max shrugged again. "No, not really but I know you and Courtney were on a date night tonight. You normally don't come over afterwards, more likely do I get those nasty SMS the next morning, explaining in a way to much detail what happened between you two and the sheets." 

Chloe laughed for a moment. "Oh come on Caulfield, you know you are eager to get all the delicious details right after we had a fun night." 

Max made a face, shaking her head. 

"Like every time you write me those things, No, Thank you. I prefer to forget informations like how long Courtney's strapon is or that my best friend was tied to the bed last night for two hours."

Chloe nudged her again, laughing. "And yet you can remember these things. You can't hide from me Maxi, I know you are secretly a perv." 

Max groaned nudging back. "No am not. Stop saying that." 

For a moment it got quite between the two, then Max tilted her head. 

"What is going on Chloe? Is everything okay?"

The question was like the blinds from a window pulled back. Chloe felt her eyes tear up, blinking rapidly. A croaked sob rose in her throat, before she leaned over, burying her face on the shoulder of her best friend. 

Max rubbed her back, speaking quietly to her. 

"Shhhhh. It's okay Chloe, I got you. It's okay."

Chloe raised her head slowly, blinking and crying, while she stared into her best friends warm blue eyes. Max smiled warmly at her, reaching out and rubbing some tear away. 

"We..." Her voice broke a little. "We broke up." She croaked out, before returning her head to her friend's shoulder. Yes, it had been a shallow relationship, it had been mostly fun and games and giggles but still, Chloe had spent a year with that woman and losing her, regardless of what she promised herself in the car, did hurt. 

MAx smile fell and she frowned, shaking slightly her head. 

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry." She whispered into the blue wet hair, while her best friend cried out the pain of a broken relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I just listened to a song and it came to me I wanted to do a breakup scene. This is not part of my usual Silence Univers of course but still it was fun and writing oneshots is somewhat relaxing really. Maybe there will be more in the future.   
I first wanted to write it with Rachel/Chloe but I just can't bring myself. Rachel is probably one of my favorite characters, together with Kate, Vic und Dana, so I just couldn't do it. 
> 
> Yeah so just a little from me.


End file.
